The Mystery of Love
by mangahottie740
Summary: Satoshi, the new spirit detective, son of Yusuke, and Akiko, Guide to the River Styx set out on a quest to find the Underworld Jewel and save the earth from crazy demons. What will happen in this epic? Love, adventure, and maybe even action. All chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of Love Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho 

Keiko sat upright. She had had a horrible dream. She turned around to face her new husband, long time boyfriend, Yusuke. Snoring, like a baby he grunted when she woke him up. "What is it now, Baby," asked Yusuke dazedly. "I, I just had a bad dream,' she stammered realizing that why she woke him up was foolish. "Was it the same one?" asked her caring husband, caring only caring about Keiko. Her dream was of a boy, kind've like Yusuke, fighting a monster, one from the spirit world, in which was so grotesque that she woke up every time she saw it. Keiko drifted back to sleep not knowing that the child was her future son, Satoshi.

14 years later

"Satoshi c'mon!" cried Naoko, running after him. "You can't just ditch school, you'll fail." "I'm sorry, Naoko," he said, "but this is important business." As he said this he ran away.

Satoshi was now spirit detective for the underworld, taking his fathers' place. King Enma Jr., or Koenma, explained the importance of the mission to the young detective. "The Underworld Jewel was stolen. This used to belong to Botan, who as I'm sad to say has died (I allowed her to become human, thus like all humans, and due to her extensive age, God took her out of the world.) This was Botans' pride and joy. It is also the object that creates the barrier between the human and the under worlds. Without demons would run willy-nilly and take control of Earth. It is your mission, along with Akiko, guide to the River Styx.

I hope you fully understand the rules, now be off with you." Koenma ushered them away without further ado.

Yusuke puffed on his cigarette until most of it was gone. He hadn't had a smoke in quite a few days and he was getting desperate for one. Although he was no longer spirit detective, Koenma had allowed him to keep his powers, and it was using these powers that he seen a herd of demons walking down the street. The barrier was breaking!

Sorry if it was short. I'll try to do better. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 The Demise_**

Akiko smiled at her partner. He was kind've cute. His slicked black hair, parted on both sides, flowed in the wind as he rode on her broomstick laughing. "Wow! This is fun! Never thought I'd be flying." They spun circles and wrote messages in the air.

"Now to get down to business," said Satoshi. The pair flew off together in search for demons.

Yusuke walked over to the spot in which he had spotted the demons. Funny, they were gone. He could've sworn there about 8 demons there. "Squeak!" Yusuke turned around to see a baby demon. It looked like a cat, and even though Yusuke was tough, he couldn't help laughing at its' cuteness. "Here demon-kitty, demon-kitty, here demon-kitty!" he called. The cat lunged out, attacking Yusuke, knocking him unconscious.

Keiko was worried. She hadn't seen Yusuke for hours. She decided to go to Kuramas' house. He would know where he would be.

"Sorry Keiko," said the aged demon. "I haven't seen Yusuke since Satoshi was 13." Tears formed in Satoshis' mothers' eyes as she thought the worst.

"Hey, is that a demon?" asked Satoshi, squinting in the light. An unfamiliar object was moving around a body. Wait! The body was that of his father. As Satoshi leaned closer he realized his father was no longer alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3. The Mourning_**

Yusukes' limp form lay there. It was motionless, so calm, and so rigid. Satoshi cried as he waddled over to his father. He remembered all the moments he had shared with his father. He cried even more as he thought of how his mom react. (_Authors note-I'm stuck-can't think of anything to write.)_

When Keiko heard the news of her husbands' death, she wept like a baby. She had known Yusuke since kindergarten. It was weird knowing he was gone. She didn't want to think about it.

Despite loss the mission was still going. If they didn't stop the demons more humans would die. Both Satoshi and Akiko knew this. Satoshi, determined to get revenge upon the demons, and Akiko, who was in love with love with him, headed out on their mission. They wouldn't let anyone else die.

Atsuko Urameshi, mother of Yusuke, sat weeping as the news reached her. Once again her son was dead. This time she knew he wasn't coming back. She grabbed a bottle of beer, and despite her age, drunk heavily from it. The elderly woman crushed the bottle in her hands, as she thought of the only person she knew to help her: Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was training, training for the day he would finally beat Yusuke in a fight. Not knowing that his buddy was dead, Kuwabara made insulting remarks about him, " Humph! That oily-haired, little wanna-be! He would show him what he was made of. He would crush him to the ground. _Knock! Knock!_ "Come in," he called. He was surprised to see Atsuko standing in his doorway. He hadn't seen her in years. "Kuwabara," she started, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, Yusuke is…dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4. Love?_**

Satoshi looked at Akiko. Both recognized the beauty in one another. Satoshi asked the question that was on his mind, "Akiko, will you be my girlfriend?" Akiko was awaiting the question and had a ready reply, "Yes, I will Satoshi!"

(Authors note-Note my poem-heard from a friend)

_True friends will never part,_

_Maybe in distance,_

_But never in heart._

Keiko looked at a poem. It reminded her of Yusuke. She felt better now. She knew her beloved was in Heaven and could be talking to Jesus. Keiko felt a warming sensation over her body. She felt more tired than she usually did and it was hard for her to move. The warming sensation became greater and all of Keikos' life went away from her.

Kuwabara was flabbergasted. His long-time friend and rival was dead. Kuwabara couldn't help from crying. Atsuko joined in his tears. From that day forward the mission was no longer just Satoshi and Akikos' it was his too.

Akiko deepened in a kiss with Satoshi. He's a good kisser she thought, has he had a girlfriend before? Then realization struck her. He already had a girlfriend, sort-of. She pulled back looking at his handsome features. "Satoshi, I can't do this," she said awkwardly. 'Why not?" he asked soothingly. Because you already have a girlfriend. What about Naoko?" she said sadly. "She isn't my girlfriend," he stated bluntly. "She's just my friend, I don't feel that way about her, not the way I feel like you, Akiko." She saw the truth and his eyes and once more the kiss deepened. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5. Love Part II_**

With the mission completely forgotten, valuable time was wasted. Atleast, that is, on Satoshi's side. Atsuko and Kuwabara, on the other hand, were. Using Kuwabaras' sixth sense, the two scouted about for demons. They had gotten quite lucky. They had captured about 10 demons so far. "I wonder how much progress Satoshi's making," said Kuwabara. (_Authors note-I wonder what they are doing)_

"You're a really good kisser," said Akiko. "Hey, you're not bad your self," replied Satoshi. _BOING!_ Koenma appeared in front of them. Did you two forget about the mission?" he asked teasingly. "Uggh! You've been watching us, you pervert!" exclaimed a very shocked Satoshi. "You're disgusting" retorted Akiko. "I'm nothing of the sort, I should say," Koenma stated. "Well, the demon population is growing. Satoshi, your grandmother and Kuwabara are making more progress than you. Shinnie up lad! Get to work!" And with a pop, Koenma was gone, leaving Satoshi with many questions, his grandmother?

This was just a fun short chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6. Down to Business_**

"I can't believe that pervert!" exclaimed Satoshi. Well' we can't lose time." The couple rode off into the sky. The demon overlord, Hiroyuki, smiled as the progress in his plan showed. The little fools! They were nowhere near him. Wait! There were two others, a young man and an elderly woman. They were making progress. He would have to stop them! 

Naoko sat at the school desk doing her work. It had been days since seen Satoshi. This was normal she supposed. How she longed for his face, his moves and gestures, and even his attitude. She loved him. He probably didn't love her though. As she thought about this, she wept silently.

Akiko and Satoshi had crashed. They were hugging and they lost control of the stick. Not knowing they had accidentally stumbled upon Hiroyukis' hideout. Hiroyuki had no idea. They walked into the building, totally unprepared for what they saw next. There was a whole building filled with demons. This must be their hideout. Cool thought Satoshi.

Akiko and Satoshi lurked around corners, dodging beats until they made it to their destination: Hiroyukis' hideout. The evil ruler turned around to face them.

Around Atsuko and Kuwabara, the ground started to shake. It swallowed them up. The Hiroyukis' plan for them had worked.

Kuwabara opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Hiroyuki. With everyone in the room now, could they defeat the evil ruler, Hiroyuki, or will they die trying? Find out in chapter VII!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 Victory or Defeat?_**

The outside demons had no idea of what was going on in their masters' room. They couldn't help him. Kuwabara lunged at him with his spirit sword. Hiroyuki easily sidestepped it, but was it with full-blast with Satoshis' rei gun. The force of the blow knocked him to his feet. Seeking his chance Kuwabara severed his head with sword.

Akiko took the jewel. She muttered some words and all the demons got sucked back into the spirit world where the gate between it and the human world closed.

The friends cheered in glee, as their mission was successful. Koenma appeared thanking them all dearly. All glee turned to grief when Satoshi got home.

Satoshi sat on the steps to his house mourning the death of his parents. From now one he was in the care of Koenma, his god-father, atleast that meant more time with Akiko. His life would never be the same.

Kind've short there at the ending. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I will work on an epilogue next, then move on to a new series. It will be under Black Cat. If you like my writing, you should read it.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Epilogue: Love_**

In the ending it all turned out pretty well right?

Well this is the last in the series; I know my story was short. Sorry. I'm going to work on a Black Cat fanfic as you already know.

Akiko and Satoshi broke up. It was pretty sad, but she was immortal and he was human; it wouldn't have been right. Well, Naoko and Satoshi got together (made babies) and they have one small daughter, new spirit detective- naw, that would just get repetitive and boring. She is now the guide to the River Styx, neat huh? Koenma is now training someone to take his place (it's a pretty tiring job.) All things come to a worse at times as which it did with the death of Atsuko Urameshi; leaving only three Urameshis. Kuwabara finally got married to Heis' sister Yukina. Kurama went back to the spirit-world full time and all peace was restored, until…..

The End


End file.
